Poor Unfortunate Souls
by HuddyJibbsAddict
Summary: When a mermaid saves a thief from drowning against her witch of a mother's wishes and he can't help but try to find her and thank her, they both set in motions a chain of events with consequences no one could predict. Can Robin save Regina from her mother's wrath? Will he have to deal with the Dark One to do it? (rated M from chapter 5 on, Christmas epilogue now added)
1. The Saviour & The Thief

**A/N** : _This story was inspired by a beautiful manip by Starscythe on tumblr (full link in my profile) that she graciously gave me permission to use as a cover. The wonderful and brilliant LillieGrey asked for a fic and this is what I came up with. An OQ take on The Little Mermaid, Enchanted Forest style._

 _Unbeataed, all mistakes are mine. I don't own OUAT or the Little Mermaid, nor any of their characters._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Saviour and the Thief**

She watches the ship from afar. She shouldn't be at the surface, her mother would kill her if she found out, but Regina has always been curious about the human world. "You're a mermaid, you're not supposed to be curious, you foolish girl, you're supposed to lure them towards the rocks so they will drown before they can hurt us. Until you understand that, you will not go up there." Cora had said.

Regina has no idea why Cora hates the humans so much, although she heard rumours that her mother once loved a man, long ago before she married Regina's father, and was rejected when he realized who she really was. _All humans can't be like that_ , Regina thinks, before narrowing her eyes at a commotion on the boat. A man is being shoved on a plank over the edge, his hands and feet tied. One final violent push and he falls into the water.

Regina doesn't even take time to think about the consequences and swims swiftly towards the drowning man. She grabs him under his arms and races to the shore as fast as she can. She tries to keep his head out of the water despite the added exertion it demands. Finally, they're on the sand but he isn't moving and Regina doesn't know what to do. She shakes him hard and sighs in relief when he gasps and splutters, spitting out the liquid he swallowed.

She helps him to lie back down, droplets falling from her long ebony hair on his face. He looks at her then, his eyes are the colour of the sea she just saved him from and she knows she is lost. He smiles, his hand cups her cheek. "I owe you my life, Milady. What shall I call my saviour?" He asks, his voice hoarse and rough. Her face falls as she tries to reply but remembers she can't, Cora took away her voice until she learns her lesson and decides to act like a real mermaid should.

She shakes her head sadly and seizes his hand to put on his heart. "Milady?" He calls back as she moves away and back in the water. "Milady, will I ever see you again?" He shouts but she can't bring herself to look back.

* * *

The blue eyed man stays unmoving long after his saviour has left. _A mermaid_ , he thinks, he has been saved by a mermaid. He had always thought they were legendary creatures, even after all the stories he has heard in all the realms he has visited, and now he owes his life to one. The most beautiful creature he has ever set eyes on, legs or no legs, has just rescued him and fled before he could learn anything about her.

He doesn't even know her name or if he can ever see her again. He will try though, he may be a drunken lowly thief but he is Robin Hood and he always pays his debts.

He finally gets up and makes his way back to the port where this whole damn adventure started and where he hopes his friends will still be waiting for him. A band of thieves in a pirate harbour, there was no way it was going to end well, and of course Robin didn't improve the situation when he provoked a one-handed captain into bargaining his latest plunder at cards and then accused him of cheating. An extremely inane thing to do when you are surrounded by said captain's ruthless crew.

Next thing he knew he was bounded hands and feet, a sack over his head and roughly tossed on the hard floor of a vessel's deck. The rest is history, even if he still has trouble coming to terms with it. He hitches a ride on a cart and is back at the inn on the docks by sundown. The establishment is rather well-kept as taverns go. He has seen some much shabbier places, with a much more wretched clientèle. That's probably why it is so easy to find his men, they look out of place. Well that and the fact they don't seem to have moved since the night before. Has it really been a whole day?

He approaches and notices the solemn mood around the table, along with the many empty pints.

"Why so glum, men? Has someone died?" Robin inquires and they all straighten up so quickly that some of them slip and fall down on their asses. They gape at him disbelievingly.

"Robin?" Little John exclaims. "You're alive?" He stammers.

Robin looks down at himself and back at his pale band of usually fearless thieves. "Does it look like I'm a ghost to you?" He teases.

"We were sure that they would have thrown you overboard in the high sea, weighted and chained, first chance they got. What happened? How did you escape?" Alan-a-Dale queries in a salve of rapid questions.

Robin grins. "Well, they sure tried but it turns out I have a lucky star."

The others stare, not following. "Whatever do you mean?" Friar Tuck stutters with difficulty, squinting at him.

The Merry Men's leader looks around and then leans on his arms supporting himself on the table. They all gather closer around him.

"A mermaid," he whispers conspiratorially.

"A mermaid!" Little John blurts out loudly, causing the others to shush him and the rest of the patrons to stop talking and look at them. "Sorry, sorry."

Robin shakes his head. "You're hopeless my friend, but yes indeed a mermaid pulled me out of the water after those pirates tried to drown me."

"But Robin, this is..." Much starts but he cuts him off;

"Crazy, impossible, unheard off? I realise that, but still it is what happened and I intend to find her and thank her. Now, I'm thirsty and I'm the only one without a drink so I'm going to fix that. Then, we can celebrate the fact that you won't be rid of me anytime soon," he declares before heading to the counter, leaving his men behind, speechless.

"You really saw a mermaid?" The bartender asks him discreetly as he is preparing his drink.

"What's it to you?" Robin replies, eyeing the man warily.

"No need to be like that. It's just that we haven't heard about such a rescue in a long, long time." The other man answers.

Robin's eyebrows raise in surprise. "You mean this has really happened before?"

The innkeeper nods. "Oh yes, some of the elders could tell you their stories, clear as if it was yesterday. It hasn't happened in years though, well it wasn't the same anyway." Seeing he has Robin's undivided attention, he continues, pushing the pint in front of him. "Before it wasn't rare to hear about sailors or whole crew being saved from shipwreck during a storm, but about twenty years ago it stopped. On the contrary, from then on, there were more shipwrecks for no legitimate reasons," he emphasizes.

"Why? What's changed?" Robin asks eagerly, taking a sip of his ale.

"No one knows for sure but there were whispers about a witch, a sea witch who took over control of the merfolk and changed the rules. A couple years ago, a prince from the Maritime Kingdom claimed he had been saved by a mermaid, just like you, but when he tried to talk to her she was dragged away by some monstrous creatures. He never could find her, he travelled across all the seas and oceans but he never saw her again. So if a mermaid really helped you, well either she is out of the witch's reach or she is going to face some serious consequences," the bartender finishes his tale darkly.

"You think she could be hurt because she rescued me?" Robin asks in disbelief.

"I'm saying the merfolk aren't our friends anymore, and if what you say is true, then I doubt you'll ever be able to find your saviour," the man responds.

Robin ponders for a while, biting his lip in thoughts.

"You seem to be well-versed in those things," he states at last and there is just enough implied accusation in his tone for the bartender to bristle.

"I have spent all my life in this tavern, I have heard a lot of things."

Robin nods his head, a serious expression on his face. "Since you know so much, let's say I want to stop this sea witch. What would you advise me to do?"

The bartender looks at him with wide eyes. "I would tell you to go dig your grave now because this foolish idea is a sure way to die young."

Robin smirks. "What if I wanted to try it anyway?" He insists.

The bartender sighs. "The captain you provoked last night? He lost his hand to a powerful sorcerer. A man who it is said can accomplish the impossible, for a price," he mumbles, his voice barely audible.

"Who is that man?" Robin presses, inclining his head closer.

"The Dark One," the other man mutters. "He goes by the name..."

"I know," Robin interrupts. "I heard about him."

"He is your best bet," the innkeeper asserts.

"I'm not so sure about that," Robin objects. "I'll find another way. Thank you for your help," he adds, turning around to join his men.

"If you think you can defeat this witch on your own or by asking help from the fairies, you can say goodbye to your little mermaid right now," the man calls back. "But that's up to you."

Robin exhales deeply, briefly looks back to nod at the innkeeper and walks to the table.

"We're leaving, men," he announces and heads to the door without waiting for them. They exchange looks and scramble to their feet in a racket of dragged chairs, falling pints and yelled confused calls for their Thieve-in-Chief.

No one notices the strange grin on the innkeeper's face or the glint in his eyes, nor do they hear the light cackle he lets escape as the door closes behind them.

* * *

Regina is desperately trying to enter the Coral Palace without being seen. She hopes her absence wasn't noticed. She finally goes back to her room and freezes when she sees her sister there.

"Hi, sis!" Zelena exclaims cheerfully, her flaming red hair flowing behind her as she nears her. "Had fun today? Went on another of your little expeditions to the surface? Mother is going to be so unhappy when she finds out," she chides gleefully.

Regina's eyes widen and she shakes her head wildly, silently begging her sibling not to say anything.

Zelena gets even closer to her, and caresses her cheek softly before seizing her chin forcefully. "My poor, poor idealistic sister. Mother already took your voice and you didn't learn your lesson. The prodigal daughter falling in disgrace. She always put you first, the smarter, prettier, better singer. Her little perfect pet mermaid," she spats. "Well, things are going to change now, aren't they? Mother knows all about you saving that human and she is coming for you." She tells Regina sweetly, madness dancing in her eyes, not once releasing her hold. The redhead seems to relish in her sister's terror.

"Regina! Regina! You need to go now. Cora in on the rampage and if she finds you... OH!" Regina's friend, Ursula, stops talking the second she sees Zelena there. Her gaze go from one sister to the other.

"How nice of you to come inform my sister, Ursula. If she could talk, I'm sure she would say how much she appreciates the gesture." Zelena mocks, smiling at the younger mermaid.

"Well, if that isn't my runaway daughter!" Cora exclaims. "Is this a party I was not invited to?" She asks, observing the scene. "Ursula, your father is waiting for you to sing for our guests," she addresses the girl coldly and Ursula leaves, throwing one last sorry look at Regina.

"Zelena, I'm sure you can be useful there too," Cora adds, as an afterthought, to her eldest daughter, ignoring the disappointment on her face as she releases her younger sister regretfully. "Well, it's only the two of us now." Cora's gaze turns predatory as she swims around Regina, like an eagle would circle its prey before striking.

Regina swallows nervously, trying to control her jittery nerves.

"I have always had such high hopes for you, my darling." Her mother continues. "Everyone always complimented on how much you look like me but I'm afraid they were wrong. You are nothing like me, otherwise why would you continuously ignore my wishes and commands? I thought taking your voice would be enough, but I'm sad to say I'm going to have to take more serious measures from now on."

Regina's eyes fill with tears and she tries to talk, desperate to tell her mother not to do that.

"You went too far my love. A trip to the surface out of curiosity, I can turn a blind eye to it, but this? Rescuing a human? Don't you remember little Ariel? Wasn't that incentive enough?"

Regina mouths 'Please' over and over but her mother's eyes only harden. Cora slaps her, one of her heavy rings cutting back open her daughter's already scarred lip and Regina's tears finally flow, mixing with the water surrounding them, as she tastes her own blood.

"You don't beg, Regina, I taught you better than that! You never beg anyone, you are my daughter. You should look down on them all but instead you chose to be their friend, their equal. If that's how you want to be seen, then fine, I'll treat you like one of them," Cora concludes with an air of finality and resignation.

"Flotsam, Jetsam," she calls and her trusted green moray eels come instantly by her side. "Take my daughter where you know and don't let anyone stop you," she orders, her eyes not leaving Regina as she watches her being seized tightly by her creatures and being dragged away, Regina fighting them every step of the way.

Regina twists around, struggling against their hold to look back at her mother, screaming even if she can't be heard, pleading in vain.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	2. You're gonna have to deal with me

**A/N: I was absolutely overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter! I can't thank you enough for reading it, favoriting it, following it and for all your lovely reviews ccastilleja, Meni Benson, Evilshipper, the darling Lala Kate, Margie1103, joyndough97, hbanium21, Apples26, brookeAp3, deuxième-étoile-à-droite, kaizelwitchie, EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel, my lovely sis Lolymoon (who approved some part of this chapter) and the guests who stopped by. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **Well, the adventures of Mergina and waterlogged Robin continue, still on for the ride?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: You're gonna have to deal with me.**

* * *

It's a few days trek to the Dark One's castle but Robin's pace is so fast that even his best trained men have difficulties keeping up with him. His mind is swirling with thoughts of his rescue, what the bartender told him and what to make of it all. He has heard a lot of things about the wizard living in the Dark Castle. Most people can't even say his name out loud, they call him a beast, he leaves a trail of fear behind him wherever he goes, and yet he once put an end to the Ogres War if the old stories are to be believed, saving thousands of children from a certain death.

Robin wonders what he will find there. Making the trip to The Dark One's territory is a risky bet, he could have tried and summoned him but he is a thief by trade and sneaking into impossible places is a challenge he can't resist. His men called it suicidal though.

When he isn't thinking about his upcoming encounter, his mind drifts back to the woman he is doing all of this for. It's strange but the more he contemplates it, the stronger he feels this connection with the lovely stranger. As if there was something more there, something missing he can't quite put his finger on. Something buried deep inside the recesses of his memory. It frustrates him to no end.

They rest just beyond the borders of the wizard's lands, waiting for the night to fall. Robin has decided that he will go alone, he doesn't want to risk his men, his friends' safety for a mission he set up for himself. They already insisted to follow him so far but it has to stop now. They only accepted on the condition that they would storm the place in case he wouldn't come back. Robin scoffed privately at the thought but he allowed it.

The sun is finally setting, the blood red orb of heat and light slowly disappearing in the horizon and they wait a while longer for the sky to be painted in blue ink with its curtain of stars.

"It's time," Robin announces, adjusting his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

"Be careful," Little John warns gruffly, patting him on the arm and Robin nods.

He sets off in the dark, all his senses on alert. He knows there will be traps, maybe some magical triggers to warn the Dark One of the presence of intruders, so each one of his steps is careful, slow, calculated.

At last, he can look up at the wizard's intimidating dwelling. The place surely is well-named, the murk atmosphere is unsettling, as if here the darkness has a physical form threatening to engulf him. He tries to get his bearings back and observes the façade, looking for a way in.

A moment later the Castle's entrance opens and a voice echoes around Robin.

"I would say I'm impressed that you got that far without setting off any of my clever snares but I knew you were coming so that takes away some of the anticipation." The statement is followed by a high pitched giggle that sends shivers running along Robin's spine.

He notches an arrow and turns round slowly trying to discover where his host is hiding.

"Getting colder, Dearie!" Rumplestilskin taunts. "Was your reputation overrated? Aren't you the infamous Robin Hood?" With a flick of his fingers, the arrow disappears from the bow and ends up in his hand surrounded by a cloud of black smoke, leaving Robin starring dumbfounded at his now useless weapon.

"It will take more than a simple arrow to bring me down, Dearie. It's not very polite to attack a man in his own home," The Dark One whispers right in Robin's ear, who jumps in surprise.

Rumplestiltskin cackles. "It's a wonder you haven't been caught already. Reflexes not what they once were? Are we getting rusty?" He asks mockingly.

Robin's lips are pinched, he doesn't answer, only studies the Imp in wonder. He seems to glow in the moonlight, as if his skin was sprinkled with flecks of gold, or scales. Clad in leather from head to toes, hair long and unkempt, claws instead of nails, Robin can almost feel the madness coming from the man -or is he even still a man? - and he starts to second-guess himself.

"Are you a mute?" Rumplestiltskin inquires, eyebrows raised, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"No," Robin drawls, tilting his head to the side in thoughts. "You said you knew I was coming. How?" He demands sharply.

The wizard scoffs, pretending to be offended by such a question. "I know many things, Thief. I know why you're here, I know who you're trying to find and I know what it will cost you. The only thing that is not quite clear to me yet is if you are ready to do whatever is necessary to save your little mermaid."

Robin nods with emphasis. "I am."

The Dark One giggles. "Well, well, well. Care to make a deal about that?"

* * *

 _The first time it happened was an accident really. A young Regina was swimming with Ariel and Ursula and got distracted by a little clown fish which kept getting in her way. She chased it around playfully, never realising how close to the surface they were going. Suddenly, there was a shadow over them, and the fish fled away._

 _Regina approached the shadow, thinking at first that it was a whale. A very rude whale which wasn't acknowledging her. She got closer and pushed against its belly._ Well, that was strange _, she thought, she had never encountered a whale like that before. Instead of slippery skin, she was met with some hard material. She let her fingers slide against this strange beast's belly, occasionally knocking against it. It wasn't fazed. She ascended, and before she knew what was happening, she was above the water._

 _Such weird sensations assailed_ _her at once. She was so used to the water, words failed her to describe what she was feeling. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, she felt a cold current over her face and shoulders but it was different. She couldn't touch it. Slowly she felt the water in her lungs being replaced by something else, it didn't seem threatening, she could still breathe quite easily. Her hair were flat against her head, no longer flowing around as they did in the water._

 _Was this the outside world she had heard so much about? The world above the surface, where the older mermaids went to protect everyone from the humans and the danger they represented? Looking more closely, she realised why this "beast" seemed familiar. She had explored a couple of similar ones at the bottom of the ocean with her friends. Ariel had found most of her trinkets from their insides. She raised her head and she had to blink several times to clear them._

 _She frowned at the bright light, the ocean wasn't this vivid. It was colourful in some places but mostly it was dim. This was different, she liked it. She looked up at the "beast" and saw how big it really was above the surface. She heard noises, voices,_ humans talking _, she thought and she stayed as close to the creature as she could, trying to remain out of sight. They didn't seem threatening, she wondered why her mother was so insistent on harming them._

 _A noise on her right caused her to turn her head sharply in surprise. She found herself face to face with a boy. A transparent solid circle was separating them. He had a hand on it, resting just beside his face and she_ _mimicked his position. She felt like she could almost touch him. A human boy looking at her with wide blue eyes and a hanging mouth._

 _They studied each other for a moment but then he abruptly spun_ _around, obviously startled by something or called back and the spell was broken. She went back under the water. When the boy looked back she was long gone._

 _Later, after Regina made her way back to the Coral Palace, she recounted her adventure to her parents, and while her father gave her an indulgent smile, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes at his intrepid daughter, her mother was furious. It was the first time Cora ever struck her youngest daughter and the mark she left on her lip was to stay forever._

The memory of the sharp pain she felt that day rouses Regina from her slumber. She moans in discomfort as she tries to move her arms but the seaweed holding them up is tight around her wrists.

"Well, look who's finally woken up!" A voice on her left announces. Regina knows that voice.

She looks in its direction. "Ariel!" She tries to exclaim, huffing when no sound comes out of her mouth. She frowns at her redhead friend's presence here. Ariel is tied inside a giant empty clam much like Regina is. The cave they are imprisoned in, her mother's secret lair, is wide, any sound echoes for a long time and Regina can't see much around them.

"You've been in and out for two days now. It makes for boring company, especially when the only living things I have seen in who knows how long are those awful eels of your mother's," the girl informs Regina conversationally.

The brunette rolls her eyes. "Sorry," she mouths. "Will try to do better from now on," she articulates.

Ariel chuckles. "I really missed you. I wish we didn't have to see each other again like that but I won't lie and say I'm sorry I'm not all alone anymore," she tells Regina. "How is Ursula? And what have you done to lose your voice and find yourself here?"

Regina swallows, the effort of talking despite the absence of her voice costing her. "Ursula is fine," she answers. "I think," she adds, not sure what will happen to the girl who tried to warn her. "And I'm here for the same reason as you, it would seem."

Ariel's eyebrows raise. "You saved a human too?"

Regina nods.

"Pheew," Ariel exclaims. "I knew you were going to the surface too, but to actually save a human against your mother's wishes... You go, girl," she congratulates her friend, offering her a wide smile.

Regina shakes her head, not succeeding in stifling her own grin. "Some good it did us," she mouths.

"Was it a handsome prince?" Ariel inquires and she gasps when Regina blushes. "Ohhh, would you look at that. Maybe he knows my prince. Could you imagine that?"

Regina looks at the redhead sadly, not able to hide the pity from her expression.

"Don't look at me like that, Regina. Hoping he will one day find me is the only thing that got me through my time here," Ariel replies, shrugging. "How long has it been anyway?"

Regina bites her bottom lip, unsure if she should answer. She sighs before enunciating every word slowly. "About two years. Mother said you went to the surface and never came back. Used it as proof that it is dangerous for us to go unprepared and alone. We all thought you were..."

"Dead?" Ariel completes the sentence in a small voice. "Even my father?"

Regina nods. "He and your sisters mourned you. Triton reinforced his alliance with Mother, which is probably exactly what she wanted."

"How can one person be so awful, so heartless?" Ariel asks, before looking up at her friend. "I'm sorry, I know it's your mother but still..."

Regina shakes her head again. "No need to apologize. I am wondering the same thing."

They make small talk after that, staying away from subjects too depressing. Regina catches Ariel up on the latest gossips and it feels like old time.

Except it's not and Cora makes sure they remember that.

"Look at you two! All smiling and laughing, as if everything was normal and you weren't at my mercy. So sweet."

Her entrance surprises them, they stiffen, their smiles dropping.

"I thought I should pay you a visit and see if your little stay helped you rethink things but I guess knowing your friend has been detained here for two years didn't have the desired effect. I should probably keep you apart from now on," Cora declares, observing the two young mermaids closely.

They stay silent and she smirks.

"Of course, you my darling Regina won't stay here forever, just long enough for the lesson to stick. I have other plans for you, bigger plans, but that will all depend on you."

This draws Regina's attention.

"Yes, my love, I do intend to let you out but there will be some conditions of course. I can no longer trust you and as such I need to make sure you will never break your word ever again," Cora pauses for effect and an unpleasant shiver runs down Regina's spine. "I have a simple deal to offer. Either you repent, come back to the Palace where you belong and start a serious training with your sister to learn about what's expected of you as a mermaid," she lets this sink in. "Or I will have you marry one of Poseidon's son. I'm sure you have heard about this blind cyclops of his?"

Regina feels nauseous, she gulps nervously. Everyone knows about the man-eating cyclops who abhors humans ever since one blinded him eons ago.

"Choose well my darling," Cora insists. "I will give you some time to think. Of course, needless to say that if you chose to return to the Palace and somehow went back to your old instincts, the second offer would still stand."

Regina silently asks about Ariel's fate and Cora laughs. "Oh no, dear, your little friend will remain here. She is much more useful to me away from her father. Triton was always a bit indecisive when it comes to humans. With his daughter now believed to be lost to him forever after being seen going to the surface, well let's just say he now eats right out of my hand. Obviously, if you ever revealed you saw her here, I would have no other choice but to make her suffer. None of us want this, do we?"

And with this, she leaves, swimming away graciously, while the two young mermaids hang their heads, pondering their fates.

* * *

A simple task to test his bravery, The Dark One called it. A way to see if he is worthy of his help. Robin should have known better. He should have known that even such a mundane thing as fetching water from Lake Nostos could be deadly. He was so set on his ultimate objective that he didn't think it through and now it may be too late.

The journey to the lake was trouble-free enough, maybe too much so. A few peasants here and there but nothing threatening, no hindrances and that should also have told him it was way too easy.

Arriving at the vast and calm lake, he tried to fill his goatskin with water but the moment the neck touched the surface, ripples appeared, troubling it to the very edge and that's when _she_ appeared.

He still hasn't moved, he is attempting to process this. _She_ can't possibly be here, he has started this whole expedition to save her. It can't be that simple, can it?

And yet, there she is, her beautiful face and her long dark locks coming slowly out of the water and he is moving without having given any orders to his muscles. She smiles at him and that's the most gorgeous sight he has ever set eyes on in his entire life. He is hips deep in the lake now but he isn't getting any closer to her, while she isn't moving.

His clothes cling to his skin, they feel heavy, they're starting to bring him down under but he keeps walking. Finally she is in arm's reach, he has to stretch his neck to maintain his airways out but he cares less and less. He touches her, hands slowly tracing a path from her wrists to her shoulders. Her smile widens and he cups her cheek with one hand the same way he did when they first met. His other arm surrounds her thin waist and he brings her against him in a tight embrace.

Her hands are in his hair, drawing his head back just enough for her lips to touch his and he is lost. His eyes close as the pressure increases, he opens his mouth slightly and her tongue takes advantage. A battle for dominance, an intensity which he has never known before and they're sinking, sinking. He is under the surface now and a strange feeling of panic fills him. He grips her shoulders to break the kiss.

She looks confused, shakes her lovely head slightly and her hair moves back, revealing bare, perky breasts to his gaze. He suddenly can't remember why he stopped kissing her, why would he ever do that? He crashes his lips back to hers, but a moment later it turns aggressive, the oxygen leaves his lungs quickly and he struggles to breathe.

As he is slowly losing consciousness, she whispers against his lips "Mine." His eyes widen, she can't talk, she can't, so that means...

She doesn't give him time to reflect more as she kisses him again, drawing blood as she bites him and he strains to get away. In one last desperate move, he manages to grab a dagger at his belt and stabs the creature in the gut. She sinks further down and her appearance changes, black hair becomes blonde, different features, different eyes.

Robin kicks hard to go back to the surface. _A siren_ , he thinks as he finally takes some much needed gulps of air, he has been bewitched by a siren.

* * *

 **What did you think?**


	3. It's time to make a choice

**A/N** : The response to this story continues to blow me away, I can't ever say how grateful I am for all your lovely reviews, for taking the time to read, favourite, follow this story! Thank you all so much.

Anyway, a short transition chapter that will take us to *drum roll* Regina and Robin finally seeing each other again.

A huge shoutout to LillieGrey for her beta work and to my lovely tumblr sisters for their encouragements.

 **Disclaimer** : Neither OUAT or any of its characters are mine. Regina would be much happier if they were.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: It's time to make a choice**

* * *

Regina has lost track of time. She has no idea how long she has been kept prisoner in that cave and it's even more difficult and monotonous since Ariel has been sent further down the dark hollow. Her mother's eels come to feed them regularly but the rest of the time is silent, lonely.

She can't even begin to comprehend how her redheaded friend has managed to endure it for so long when she already feels on the brink of losing her sanity. She spends her time imagining being rescued by the dashing stranger she pulled out of the water. She really needs to get out of here; daydreaming about sandy hair, blue eyes and a gravelly voice will not help her current situation.

Coincidently, it's during one of those daydreams she is not supposed to have that her mother decides to reappear, her ever present smirk fully in place.

"So my dearest daughter, have you made your choice?" Cora has always had the ability to keep perfectly still and unblinking. She has absolute control over every fibre of her body and uses it to her advantage to get the upper hand in any situation.

In this instant, she stares down at her weary and wary daughter and the intensity of her gaze could burn a hole in the young mermaid's soul.

Regina heaves a tired sigh, closes her eyes for a short moment to gather her strength, and raises her head to face her mother. She nods slowly and Cora's grin widens.

"What will it be then? The blind Cyclops who will make you bear his monstrous children or the role you were destined to but decided to turn away from?" She enjoys it, power is a drug to her and she never turns down an opportunity to use it. Even -especially- with her own daughters. She feels it running through her veins; it's invigorating. Her eyes are steel, she savours her daughter's surrender.

The glee in the almighty sea witch's voice hardens Regina's heart just a little more. She will let her mother think she has won, for now, but she will do her best to bring her down. Things cannot go on this way.

"I want to go home," Regina tries to articulate at last and the words leave a bitter aftertaste in her mouth because the more she reflects, the less she thinks about the Coral Palace of her childhood as home. A home is supposed to be safe, filled with joy, laughter, at least that's what she has always believed, and it was that once, but not anymore. Now, it reeks of fear, hate, resentment.

She doesn't belong there anymore, but if she has to play her part in order to put an end to all of this then she will. Her people deserve better; she deserves better than this life.

* * *

Robin returned to the Dark Castle with a flourish brandishing the severed head of the siren he almost fell victim to. Seeing the surprised look on Rumplestiltskin's face at not only his safe return, but the victorious trophy he carried, made all of the troubles of his dangerous journey worthwhile.

"You made it," the golden speckled sorcerer remarks unnecessarily. Robin gets the distinct impression he is trying to hide that he is impressed. "Maybe there is more to you than a drunkard felon after all," he continues letting out a delighted giggle.

The Dark One bends over the siren's head to study it;, a vial appears in his hand and he uses it to collect blood.

Robin's eyebrows fly up. "You need her blood? Not the water?"

Rumplestiltskin doesn't deign to look up as he answers. "I need both. Sirens' blood contains remarkable properties, and mixed with a substance as powerful as the water of Lake Nostos, I will be able to create an unstoppable weapon the Sea Witch won't expect."

Robin shakes his head in disbelief. "What if I hadn't brought back her head?"

The man in front of him chuckles at his question. "I would have found some on your dagger or your clothes. Only a few drops are necessary, do not worry your pretty head, I would have managed."

The thief scoffs. "Yes, no worries, everything went smoothly. I was never in danger of being

drowned by a siren without even knowing what I was facing," he muttered.

"See, nothing to complain about," the wizard's gall astounds Robin and he bites his tongue to stop himself from saying something that would most likely cost him a limb or two.

He observes the strange man as he works, mixing colourful liquids, foul smelling herbs, powders of all kind and finally the two ingredients Robin risked his life to procure for him. The mixture glows dangerously, but it is the sneer on Rumplestiltskin's face that causes Robin to draw a shaky breath. The triumphant expression does not bode well, he thinks, as the other man turns towards him, holding a phial full of potion.

"Now, Dearie, here is the key to solving your mermaid dilemma," the Dark One announces.

Robin looks at him confused. The sorcerer giggles.

"This potion is powerful enough to paralyse the Sea Witch, if used correctly. Meaning you will have to get close enough to her, preferably out of the water, for its properties to be the most

effective," he explains.

"And just how do you suggest I do that?" Robin questions.

"Use your imagination, Dearie. You want something, or rather someone, that belongs to the Witch, I'm sure you can use this to your benefit."

Robin glowers. "She is a person, not a bargaining tool," he growls.

"She will be both if you want to free her from that terrible influence," Rumplestiltskin counters in a low voice.

The thief crosses his arms over his chest. "What's the story here? Why do you want to defeat this Witch so badly and why do you need me to do it? You have known the way to vanquish her for some time it seems, why wait so long?"

Any pretended cheerfulness disappears from the wizard's face and Robin feels the temperature in the room drop suddenly.

"That's a whole lot of questions, Outlaw. The answers are none of your business. Do not fool yourself into believing I need you, Robin Hood. You just happened to want to make a deal at the perfect time," Rumplestiltskin closes the distance between them with each word he pronounces until he is right in front of Robin, but the thief refuses to be intimated or to back down.

"So there is a story there," he insists instead.

The Dark One's eyes flash. "She took something from me, something precious, invaluable, she deserves the worst of punishment for that, and if you ever ask about any of this again, I will rip your tongue out."

Robin gulps and nods.

"Now, let's talk about how you're going to find the Witch."

* * *

Regina will never get used to this, being avoided, shunned by the people she has known all her life. Her little adventure to the surface has been told in all sorts of fashions, rumours spread gleefully by Zelena, and now she faces disgusted looks, pursed lips, disapproving faces.

Cora has done her job well in turning the merfolk against humans. Any supposed interaction with them that isn't followed by the 'two-legs' (as they call humans) bleeding to death cannot be condoned and Regina is bearing the brunt of it.

Sometimes she wonders if she wasn't better off in the cave. Her only remaining friend is Ursula but they cannot spend time together. She is only allowed to stay in her room or to be accompanied by her older sister.

Regina steels herself though, she has given herself an objective and she will succeed, even if she is alone.

Days pass, gloomy days where she has to suffer Zelena's taunts, where her mother's hands are fast to show her disappointment, but Regina toughens her resolve, she doesn't cry, she doesn't crack, she doesn't break.

One night, Zelena wants to give her a practical lesson, and she brings her to the surface. Regina's breath catches as she finds herself sitting on the same rock that she did the day it all started. She cannot believe it to be a coincidence and her sister's knowing expression dismisses such notion.

They are back here for a reason and when Regina sees the same ship sailing towards them, with a man she would recognize anywhere standing at its bow, she is certain her heart has stopped beating.

* * *

 **A/N: Hearing what you think always makes my day.**


	4. In the eye of the storm

_A/N: You were expecting it, it's finally happening! Regina and Robin are reunited at last :D_

 _As always thank you so much for your response to this fic, your reviews make my day people! Thank you for taking the time to read, favourite, follow this story, I hope you're still on for the journey!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: In the eye of the storm**

* * *

Back to the start, again, one last time, Robin hopes anyway as he makes his way once more to the tavern on the docks.

"You will need a ship", the Dark One said. "And I know just the one."

Robin has spent enough time in the twisted wizard's presence recently to expect the worst. Rumplestiltskin didn't disappoint. Not for the first time, the outlaw wonders if his patron really intends for him to come out of this alive.

It seems his last visit attracted more attention than he had expected and his progress towards the bar is followed by a trail of more or less subtle and discreet whispers. He is almost at the counter when a tall dark-haired man steps directly in front of him.

Robin has stolen enough goods from the likes of him to be able to recognize a prince when he sees one. The golden pin on his cloak representing an octopus woman allows him to identify the man as being from the Maritime Kingdom, and he suddenly has a pretty good idea of just who is standing in his way.

The prince seizes him up with a neutral expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you Robin Hood?" He asks in a low voice.

"Depends who is asking and why," Robin replies in the same tone.

"I'm Eric, Prince of the Maritime Kingdom. I was told you and I are leading similar quests. I was hoping we could help each other. I loathe to admit that I haven't been very successful," Eric answers, looking down at the ground, an embarrassed flush appearing on his neck and cheeks as he admits his failure.

Robin knows all about royalty and their pride and he smirks slightly at the other man's shame. "What makes you think I need or even want your help?" He queries, curious as to what would bring a royal to ally with a notorious thief.

"I have been scouring the seas for a long time now without getting anywhere. Recently, my ship has been boarded by a ruthless one-handed pirate who planned to ransom my men and I. We managed to escape at the near cost of our lives. I heard you had a run in with this distasteful character too," the Prince explains. "I know who you are of course but in this case our interests seem to align. If you help me, there could be a reward for you and your men," Eric adds, the hint of a taunt in his voice.

This time Robin can't contain his amusement at the idea that this man thinks he has any kind of leverage on him.

"Your Highness," he starts, spitting the title mockingly, "you just admitted that you have no ship to provide and that you have never been able to find any trace of your missing mermaid in years. You're standing in a tavern which is known for being a pirate's lair with very few reinforcements," he nods towards the table near them where about half a dozen uniformed sailors are sitting, observing them. "Of what use could you possibly be to me?"

"Because I plan to take back my ship and you underestimate me greatly if you believe I only have this small party at my disposal. Now, if you want to do this on your own then fine, but given the power of the enemy who stands in our way, do you really think an alliance would be a waste?" The Prince sounds strong and assertive for the first time in their conversation and Robin nods appreciatively.

"Well, that's more like it. Wouldn't want a weakling by my side when I teach that Hook pirate a lesson," Robin states, grinning at the other man's surprised expression as he holds out his hand for him to shake. "You have found yourself an ally, Sir."

"You've got some gall!" Eric exclaims. "Others would have been arrested and thrown in the dungeon for less than that."

"Others can't help you get what you want, I can," the thief declares.

As both men reunite their respective groups and become acquainted, more of Eric's sailors join them, sent by the man's father to make sure a proper retaliation is organized against the pirate crew who dared seize their ship.

A plan is rapidly devised, and when a scout, who was stationed outside, rushes in to inform them their targets are approaching, they are ready.

Robin and Eric sit facing each other, slowly sipping a pint when Hook and his buccaneers enter the place noisily.

The captain freezes as he sets eyes on two of his former victims. Surprise and fear show on several of his men's faces but they don't get time to ponder on how the thief and the prince survived since they are soon surrounded and outnumbered by the whole united troop.

Robin and Eric stand up and approach them.

"Didn't think you would see either of us anytime soon, eh Captain?" Robin jeers at the man before showing him a sack. "Mind if I return the favour?" He asks, but he throws it over the pirate's head without waiting for an answer. "You're coming with us while we're taking back the Prince's property. We never know, you might prove useful."

The crew starts to protest as they leave the tavern but it dies out soon enough when they are disarmed and bounded together. They are abandoned in the harbour and the party sails the ship under Robin's direction, assisted by Rumplestiltskin's compass, with Captain Hook tied to the mast.

The sky is heavy with low and dark clouds, strong winds rush into the sails. Eric's sailors look on worriedly, knowing how to read the signs: a storm is coming, they can only hope they will be done by the time it hits.

While the Merry Men struggle to keep their balance, unaccustomed as they are to this mean of transportation, feeling a lot more comfortable on solid and unmoving ground, their leader seems unaffected. Robin may feel uneasy about the storm but he knows there is a bigger threat coming.

Prince Eric asks him details about his plan to find and free their mermaid saviours but the outlaw only shares the minimum with him. They stay silent for a while but Robin notices out of the corner of his eye the way Eric observes him curiously.

"Just ask your question already," he grunts.

The Prince coughs, embarrassed that he was caught staring. "I was just wondering what your story was. You seem so determined to find your mermaid. I heard your men say you went to the Dark One for help, it's not a trifling act."

"I was certain that my final hour had come when this pirate –" Robin replies, nodding towards Hook. "– threw me overboard. I was drowning, thinking that this was it, that I would die a petty, selfish, drunkard thief, that this was how I would be remembered. The thought was unbearable but there was nothing I could do. Suddenly, this marvelous creature came out of nowhere and offered me a second chance at the cost of her own freedom. What kind of man would I be if I didn't try my utmost to help her in return?"

Eric acquiesces thoughtfully. "It seems you and I have more in common that one would think. I found myself in a similar situation. It is strange, I grew up hearing the worst of things about the merfolk, and yet it seems they are more capable of offering second chances without judgement than most people."

"That's why I intend to do whatever it takes to help her, to help them," Robin vows ardently.

"You and I both," Eric approves.

The silence that follows is much more comfortable

Before long he recognizes the area where he was thrown overboard and goose bumps erupt on his skin. He walks to the ship's bow and leans on the wood railing, his gaze settling on a large rock where two figures sit.

He doesn't need the spyglass he is holding to know _she_ is there. She is not alone of course, that would be way too easy, and nothing about this whole adventure has been simple.

A faint melody floats towards them and he feels an unnatural pull towards it, clouding his mind slowly.

"Men, earplugs now," he orders loudly before doing it himself. The relief is instantaneous and he shakes his head to clear it completely.

They stay on course, heading straight towards the two mermaids. Robin observes his saviour's companion through the spyglass and notices how the redhead's expression turns from furious at their absence of reaction to her powers to aghast at their continued approach.

He gestures towards two men holding a net, and when they are close enough, he makes the ship veer and the men throw the net over the red headed mermaid and hoist her on board.

* * *

Regina feels her heart hammering in her chest as Zelena's smirk turns evil, her resemblance to their mother in that moment is so uncannily disturbing, it sends shudders running down her spine.

She knows what's about to happen, and this time she is powerless to help the man she has grown to feel so strongly about despite their very short acquaintance.

She closes her eyes as her sister opens her mouth and starts to sing. She doesn't want to watch the disaster that's about to ensue.

Zelena growls a few moments later, sounding incensed and Regina's eyes snap open.

"Why isn't it working?" Her sister screams. "What have you done?" She demands, turning towards Regina who is just as clueless and shakes her head dumbfounded. "If I find out you have anything to do with this, it will be the end for you, sis!" Zelena threatens, grabbing her sister's chin roughly.

She releases her and spins back towards the approaching ship. The sisters wear twin expressions of bewilderment as the ship slows and swerves gently to the side in front of the rock they are sitting on. Neither of them has time to react as the net imprisons Zelena.

Regina watches as a rope ladder is rolled out along the boat's hull and the man she saved descends it carefully until he takes her sister's place by her side.

"You, Milady, are not easy to find," he declares, smiling widely at her, dimples on display and Regina can't stop her own grin in response.

She raises a hand timidly to his face, seized by a sudden need to make sure that he is real, that this is real and not a trick from her mother.

"You're really here," she mouths in wonder, cupping his cheek, her mind flashing to their first meeting as she does.

Her smile is dazzling as he leans into her touch.

"I could not bear the thought of you being hurt because you saved me," he whispers, closing his eyes as she strokes his cheekbone with her thumb. She tilts her head to the side causing her hair to move and bare her torso.

A traitorous blush creeps up on her neck and cheeks under his heated gaze as he takes her in, and for a second she wants to squirm away but his voice is gentle, his smile soft as he tells her that she is a true wonder and he has dreamt of seeing her again ever since she fled away. She frowns as he trails off, as if wanting to add something at the end of his statement, and then realization dawns on her.

"Regina," she articulates, placing her hand over her heart.

He beams at her and repeats her name out loud, uttering each syllable in a reverent tone.

"I am Robin, at your service Milady," he introduces himself before furrowing his brow, contemplating whether or not he should ask his next question it seems. "May I be bold enough to ask what happened to your voice? It looks like your companion doesn't have that problem," he asks, pointing towards the ship where they can hear Zelena's vociferations as she struggles against the net's hold.

The corner of Regina's lips lift up slightly at his dry remark but she soon looks away sadly.

"She took it. My mother. To teach me a lesson," she mouths and sighs in frustration as the effort becomes more and more taxing.

Robin's jaw clenches in anger at the awful notion.

"She imprisoned it in a pendant," Regina adds slowly. "She wears it around her neck to mock me."

"I swear I will get it back for you," Robin promises, bringing their foreheads together and closing his eyes, breathing her in.

They stay like this for a moment but an urgent call from the deck breaks it.

"Hood! Now may be a good time to put your plan into action!" Eric says and Robin and Regina both hear the changes in Zelena's screams.

"She is calling for Mother," Regina realizes and Robin's eyes widen. He hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"Listen to me Regina, I have a way to stop your mother but I can only use it if she is above the surface. Do you think there is a way we can manage that?"

Regina looks beyond Robin's shoulder to see the sky has turned pitch black, the threatening clouds having regrouped together in a compact mass, bolts of lightning start to flash and the sound of thunder reaches her ears.

"You won't need to do anything," she tries to say. "Mother is on her way." As soon as she has finished her sentence, Zelena laughs hysterically on the ship and Regina can see the men move away in fright at the sight. She can't blame them, she imagines how much Zelena is relishing the situation now that she is about to gain the upper hand.

The wind suddenly dies down, the sea becomes placid. Calm before the storm they say, and the next moment they understand the expression in its full meaning.

Regina clutches Robin's arm and points to a forming whirlpool. It grows and grows until they distinguish a huge shape rising from it.

A terrible voice fills the air all around them.

"You filthy humans, how dare you put your hands on my daughters?"

A larger than life mermaid emerges from the maelstrom, they all have to crane their necks up to try and glimpse her head.

The wind picks up again and the ship shakes violently at the force of the waves crashing against it.

The giant mermaid comes closer to them, flicking away in an irritated gesture the arrows fired at her by the Merry Men. She laughs as she catches one pointy stick between her thumb and forefinger and snaps it without strain.

"Your efforts are vain. You are on my domain. None of you can stop me," she sniggers.

"You are wrong about that, Witch," Robin yells, attracting Cora's attention to him. He arms the bow Little John has just thrown to him and aims towards her necklace. He releases the arrow and this time Cora can't stop it. It pierces through the shellfish and a golden light leaves it, rapidly flying towards Regina.

She inhales sharply as the light hits her throat and warms her vocal chords. She presses a hand against her neck, gasping a bit at the odd sensation. Robin turns back towards her and her smile is radiant.

It drops quickly however when Cora screams in fury and leans down to grab the offending thief.

"ROBIN!" Regina cries out as he is brutally separated from her. He extends his hand towards her, and when she thinks he is trying to hold on to her, he deposits a vial of liquid in her opened hand.

"Do it, Regina, use it," he hollers before disappearing from sight as Regina's mother throws him violently in the raging sea.

"Let him drown," Cora huffs, looking down at her youngest daughter.

"NOOO! This has gone on long enough," Regina declares. She swims rapidly towards the area Robin has fallen in, clutching the vial in her left hand.

She looks around for him, her blood running cold as she finally spots him. He is unconscious and she struggles to bring him back to the surface.

When they finally break through, Cora is busy throwing bursts of water towards the boat, the mast is broken, several men have jumped.

"Stop this madness, Mother!" Regina shouts.

Time seems to stand still as she opens the vial and projects the liquid it contains towards her target, silently praying that it works.

* * *

T _houghts? (rating should go up in the next chapter, if anyone is interested)_


	5. It's a whole new world

_A/N: This story is coming to an end, an epilogue from Regina's POV will follow soon. Thank you so much for sticking to this story and taking the time to review, favourite it, follow or just read it. I hope this chapter will be satisfying ;)_

 _M-rated, betaed by the wonderful Lillie Grey, also thanks to Isah Underhill for her feedback._

 _Disclaimer in chapter 1._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: It's a whole new world**

* * *

Mere seconds that feel like the longest hours of Regina's life, mere seconds during which her eyes follow the path the liquid takes to fly from the vial to her mother's outstretched and abnormally large hand.

She holds her breath as it finally makes contact, feeling like her heart is about to burst out of her chest as fear and anxiety churn in her gut. She presses Robin tighter against her, blood pumping in her ears, despair settling in as nothing happens.

Cora looks down at her hand, back at Regina and starts to laugh. A cruel, shrill sound that pierces through Regina's eardrums, making her wince.

"You really thought this could s..." The Sea Witch can't complete her sentence, her laugh turning into a pained scream as the potion works at last, slowly turning her deformed members back to their original size, paralysing them, leaving her unable to react.

Cora sinks under the surface, her gaze never straying from Regina's face, the betrayal clear in her dark eyes, until she disappears.

The effect is immediate, the whirlpool calms down, some remaining waves lick against the boat's hull gently, the wind dies, the sky clears, timid rays of sunshine kiss Regina's face, their warmth drying the tears which fell without her even noticing.

"You did it," his voice, Robin's voice, broken but full of awe, snaps her out of her contemplation, her eyes leaving the place where her mother was defeated, probably forever, to look back at him. Robin coughs up some water and Regina shakes herself, swimming slowly towards the rock she occupied with her sister a few moments before.

"You did it," he repeats as Regina helps him sit back on the rock, some of the men who fell from aboard joining them, confused and disbelieving.

Regina nods, smiling weakly, closing her eyes and breathing him in as he embraces her tightly.

"I'm so sorry it had to come to this, but I can't say I regret that you're free from her," he whispers against her hair and she stifles a sob. "It's alright, she was your mother."

She cries silently, her face pressed against his neck as he murmurs nonsensical words of comfort and strokes her dark heavy wet tresses.

His men look away uncomfortably and make their way onto the ship where Zelena's screams can be heard again, having doubled in their intensity.

Among the mad rambling, they can distinguish some words like "Traitor" and "Little lying bitch", promises that Regina will pay for what she just did, and with each one of those Regina can feel Robin tense more and more, as if ready to snap. She hugs him tighter against her.

"Don't, please don't. She is powerless without Mother. Even after everything she has done, everything they have done..." she starts but Robin cuts her off.

"They are still family," he finishes for her.

She nods. "It's screwed up I know but..."

"Regina!" Someone calls out and they both turn towards the voice.

"Ariel?" Regina asks in disbelief seeing her friend appear, holding someone in her arms. She joins her quickly, helping her by supporting some of the unconscious woman's weight. "What happened? Who is she?"

Ariel shakes her head. "I'm not sure. One minute we were imprisoned deep in that cave and the next we were free. Except she was under some sort of protective bubble and it just popped, she couldn't breathe. I brought her up as fast as I could. Regina, what's going on?"

"Let's take care of her first and I will explain later."

"Alright," Ariel replies, frowning a bit.

Regina observes the young, light brown haired woman, covered by rags that cling to her skin, as they carry her to Robin,. "Did she talk to you at all while you were down there? How did she end up here?" She asks the younger redhead.

"A bit. She said her name was Belle, that Cora took her prisoner to hurt someone she was close to, I think. She was very vague. I'm not sure she trusted me," Ariel explains as they settle Belle on the rock and Robin checks if she is still breathing, before compressing her chest several times until she gasps and spits out water. He turns her gently on her side, letting her recover, her eyes blink open a few times before she passes out from exhaustion.

Robin looks at the two mermaids questioningly. Before he can ask them anything though, Prince Eric leans over the wood railing.

"You?" He exclaims setting eyes on Ariel. He jumps in the water, uncaring about the possible damage it could do to his pristine uniform, and after a short swim, he is by Ariel's side.

"I found you. After all this time, I finally found you," he whispers and the redhead laughs and launches herself at him.

"My Prince, it seems it is I who found you," she replies cheekily.

Regina and Robin smile fondly at the sight of their friends reunited.

Some movement in the water pulls their attention away from the happy couple. Several mermaids and mermen surface, looking wary and confused.

"Mother doesn't control them anymore, they can think and act like themselves again," Regina tells Robin. Her eyes widen as her people regroup around two older mermen, one with long white hair and a matching beard, carrying a trident which had long since ceased to have any powers, and the other...

"Daddy!" Regina and Ariel shout out at the same time, leaving their suitors behind to meet up with their beloved fathers.

The confusion among the ranks of merfolk increases at the sudden reappearance of their lost Princess.

"How is it even possible? I was told you died at the hand of humans," Triton asks, squeezing his youngest daughter against him in an almost painful way, distrustfully eyeing the Prince and his crew.

"Cora lied to you, Father. She kept me prisoner to force your hand and make you cooperate in her war against humans, but they really are not at all the way she described them. They helped Regina, even if I don't know all the details."

"Is it true, my darling?" Henry inquires, looking down at Regina.

"Yes, Daddy. You know Mother was completely out of control, something needed to be done and they provided the solution."

Triton and Henry exchange solemn looks.

"Approach," Ariel's father demands, waving at Eric and Robin. They entrust Belle to the crew who bring her on board.

Most of the merfolk move back in fear as the two men come closer.

Triton straightens up to his full height, towering over the Prince and the Thief, studying them thoughtfully.

"From what our daughters have just told us, it appears you saved the day. How did you manage that?"

Robin coughs, he knows the Dark One's reputation and he isn't sure how these people will react if he reveals the wizard's role in all of this.

"It was a long and hard quest, but I was able to find a potion which was supposed to defeat even the most powerful enemy and it worked," Robin explained, trying to ignore the way Eric's eyes shift to the side as he realises he just omitted one important detail.

"And why would you take all those risks?" Henry asks.

"Your daughters saved us," Eric replies, nodding towards Ariel and Regina. "When we learned their selfless actions brought them harm, we could not stand idly by and do nothing."

"So you did all of this because your honour dictated you to?" Triton summarizes.

"Among other reasons," Robin smiles coyly and both mermaids blush.

The older mermen huff, understanding at once.

"You do realise this is an impossible dream you're seeking," Triton states, crossing his arms over his chest after gently pushing Ariel behind him.

"A lot of people thought what we just did was impossible, our own men among them, and we just proved them wrong. Why don't you let your daughters decide what they want for themselves?" Robin suggests.

"You would separate them from their people, their families after having known them for how long? A few hours?" Henry scolds severely, but Regina puts an appeasing hand on his chest.

"Please Daddy, we are both old enough to make our own choices. I know you only want to protect us, but can you just give a chance to find out for ourselves what is right for us?" She begs her father to understand.

"My darling, you two barely know those men. You are still in shock over what just happened, you are not thinking straight," Henry insists.

"Daddy, we had a lot of time to think when we were prisoners in that cave, this isn't coming out of nowhere. We are only asking for the chance to be sure."

"Regina, do you realise what it would mean? What you would give up?"

Regina looks between Robin, the kind, handsome man who has shown her more consideration and care in the few hours they have known each other than some of the people who were supposed to love her during her entire life, and her father, her people. She remembers the fear, the disgust that most of them have always felt because of who her mother was, the false niceties of others who tried to gain Cora's good graces through one of her daughters. She thinks about punishment and being terrified in her own home and then she thinks about her adventures to the surface, the sense of freedom it always brought.

The dilemma must be clear on her face and in her eyes because her father looks down and sighs sadly, defeated.

"He fought for me, Daddy. He barely knows me, but he fought for me; he risked his life to help me. No one has ever done that before. Not even you," she adds the last part in a low voice that only he can hear, and her heart squeezes painfully when he sucks in a breath. He is hurt, but it is the truth. Her father was as much a pawn to Cora as the rest of the merfolk, and just as powerless.

"I understand," Henry says at last and Triton next to him seems to come to the same conclusion.

"With Cora's disappearance, her evil deeds are no more and my trident has regained its full powers. I can grant you whatever you wish for, with one chance to change your minds."

Regina and Ariel share a look, the determination clear on both their faces, they hold hands and nod towards Triton.

He raises his trident above his head, the rays of the sun seem to gather around it, the light is blinding.

"Well, isn't this sickeningly sweet!" A voice resounds followed by a high pitched giggle. "Have you forgotten about me already?"

They all turn towards the rocks where a man, wearing dark leather, is standing.

"Who are you?" Triton demands in a booming voice supposed to intimidate but it seems to amuse the man even more.

He presses a hand against his chest dramatically. "And here I was, thinking that my reputation always preceded me. I'm hurt."

"Do not play games with us," Henry commands.

"I am not playing any games, I just thought that you of all people would know who I am, especially since I taught your wife most of what she knew about magic."

"The Dark One!" Henry exclaims.

Rumplestiltskin smirks. "See, you do know me after all."

"I have done everything you asked of me, Dark One," Robin says. "And even more I believe."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Robin grins at the intrigued tone. "Little John," he calls out. "Show him the girl."

Little John complies and helps a groggy Belle to her feet.

"This is a trick," Rumplestiltskin blurts out. "It can't be real."

"I can assure you it is. I think this calls for a renegotiation of our deal, don't you?" Robin taunts. He had no certainty that Belle was the "precious and invaluable something" that Cora was supposed to have stolen, but the coincidence was just too great. He had heard about the daughter of a lord who became the Dark One's servant to save her family and people from the ogres, putting two and two together wasn't a hard feat.

"Is that so?" The sorcerer sneers.

"Yes," Robin asserts strongly, he is no longer intimidated by the gold-speckled not-quite man.

Raised eyebrows are his only answer.

Belle, who silently followed the exchange until now, chooses this moment to speak. "Rumple, those people saved me, isn't that more important that any deal?"

"And now they are using you against me," the wizard retorts.

"No, they are not because I am willing. I spent months in that cave underwater because of this war between you and Cora, if you care about me as much as she thought you do then prove it and release them from your deal."

Rumplestiltskin considers her for a long while. "And you will come back to me if I do?" He asks at last.

Belle nods. "Yes, I will, because I want to, and for no other reason."

The Dark One grunts and turns back towards Robin. "Very well, I release you from your obligations, Thief. You are free."

An amused chuckle can be heard from the boat. "The Dark One has gone soft, how ridiculous."

Belle cries in surprise as she faces Captain Hook.

"You? You're the one who kidnapped me and brought me to Cora," she says, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

Rumplestiltskin explodes in rage as he hears what his long-time enemy has done. He raises a hand and Hook is choking, his throat being squeezing by an invisible force.

"Dark One, please listen to me. You don't need to kill him," Eric intervenes.

"How dare you try to come between the Dark One and his prey?"

"Killing him will be temporary and it won't bring him much suffering. However, in a few days, a galley sails from my kingdom, sending all kinds of criminals to inhospitable lands. It would be quite easy for me to find him a seat down below."

Rumplestiltskin contemplates his proposition for a minute, never releasing his hold of the man's throat, the Captain's face turns an ugly shade of purple.

"Make sure he is properly encouraged to row," the sorcerer demands, and when Eric nods, he lets go. "We have no other business here," he adds, looking at Belle, who nods in agreement. They both disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

Everyone sighs in relief at his departure.

"Well, that was interesting," Triton declares. "Is that really the kind of world you both want to live in?" He asks his daughter and Regina, and they both acquiesce. "Fine, then let's make your wish come true."

This time he isn't interrupted as the blinding light surrounds the two young mermaids.

When it disappears, they look down their fins tear right in the middle, the scales disappear, leaving a smoother surface behind, devoid of their once bright colors. Appendages form at the end of the new members, similar to their hands. They move them tentatively at first, and then faster when they realise it now takes effort to keep afloat.

"I hope you won't regret your decision," Henry tells them, embracing Regina as Trition does the same with Ariel. "You better take good care of her, young man. Better than I have done," he orders Robin.

"I love you, Daddy, always have, always will," Regina whispers, kissing his cheek before moving away, holding onto his hand until she is by Robin's side.

"I will prove myself worthy of her, sir," Robin replies.

"As will I," Eric proclaims as Ariel joins him.

"Make sure you do," Ursula says, leaving the crowd of merfolk to approach her friends. "I rather like these two."

Tears are falling down the three childhood friends' faces as they embrace each other.

"Don't be strangers," Ursula says.

"You could come with us," Ariel tells her, but Ursula shakes her head.

"I have never been as intrigued by the world above the surface as you two. Enjoy your new life and save me all the good stories."

They part, smiling, their hearts lighter. Regina, Ariel, Robin and Eric swim back to the ship, both women rather clumsily as they try to get used to their new appendages.

When they rise from the water to climb the rope ladder, exclamations and whistles erupt from the crew and everyone realises that the former mermaids are stark naked.

Eric and Robin both take off their shirts in a hurry and cover the two women.

"What's going on? Why are you giving this to me?" Regina asks.

"Hmm, in our world Milady, everyone wears clothes to cover themselves while in public," Robin answers awkwardly.

"Why?"

Robin coughs. "You and I have much to talk about."

They sail away after throwing Zelena off board, Henry promising they will deal with her accordingly.

* * *

Life is good these days, Robin thinks. Ever since Regina decided to stay with him and become human, a lot of things have changed, but all for the better.

It started quite innocently with Regina throwing some of the golden coins from Eric's generous reward for their help in finding Ariel to children and beggars standing by the side of the road. Some of his men tried to stop her but when she asked why they needed all of this, none of them could give a convincing answer.

None of the Merry Men intended to leave the band, they had chosen that life and had no intention of going back on their words. They didn't need much in the woods so they all decided to keep the strict minimum for themselves and to give the rest away.

Before Robin realised it, he was planning ambushes on royal carriages to return to poor peasants what little they had prior to the tax collectors' arrival, and more.

He, who until recently had been a lowly drunken thief, acquired a new status. Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves, he is called now, and he never thought it would feel so rewarding, yet the smiles and tears of joy of the villagers at their appearance after a successful heist never fail to warm his heart. That and of course the rewards he gets when they make it back to the camp.

It didn't take long for him to realise that Regina wasn't a shy person, the initial awkwardness of their situation give way to her true nature, especially since she still hasn't quite grasped the concept of clothing and its use. There have been a few incidents that now seem amusing, but felt rather mortifying at the time, with his men finding Regina wandering in the woods, in the nude, free and uncaring.

Robin has never been a jealous man before, however he has been quite tempted to gouge out some of his men's eyes to make sure it would never happen again. The way this woman makes him feel is beyond anything he has ever felt in his entire life.

Finding her in their tent, on the furs without a stitch of clothing on her enticing body as she fell asleep while waiting for him, being able to rouse her from her slumber with gentle caresses from his calloused hands, relishing in her moans and shivers always seems like the perfect way to conclude a triumphant redistribution, as they like to call them.

Yet, even that does not come close to their stolen moments in the water. Robin has made a rule to establish camp as close to a river or a lake as possible, not only for practical reasons but also so Regina can enjoy what remains her favourite element. She really comes alive as soon as she slides in the water, no matter the temperature she doesn't seem affected by it and he has learned not to be either.

When the invitation for the princely wedding of Eric and Ariel reached them a few weeks ago, there was no hesitation on his part to go, if only so Regina could see the sea again. Little John believed it was a trap, that even if Eric only sent it out of good intentions, some other noble guests may not share them, but the royal pardon that accompanied the invite shut him up.

Here he is now, standing on the beach, in the shadow of the Castle on the Shore, by Eric's side as they watch Ariel and Regina's joyful reunion with Ursula. The three young women haven't seen each other since Cora met her end months ago, their laughter and the way they play in the water are music to the two men's ears.

Robin feels his heart constrict a bit at the thought that he is depriving Regina of such an important part of herself with their current lifestyle, but just then she sends him a bright and grateful smile and he forgets about everything else.

Eric chuckles. "You are as smitten as I am."

Robin shrugs. "Can anyone blame us though?"

The next morning both men are banished from their rooms by the servants as their loves get ready.

It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, the old women say, and since Ariel wants Regina by her side every step of the way, having chosen her as her maid of honour, both the Prince and the Thief find themselves sticking together.

Eric is nervous, busying himself by checking and re-checking again and again every detail of the ceremony and the feast that will follow, which amuses Robin to no end. He finally gets tired of seeing the man pacing and forces him to sit down before putting a glass of wine in his hand and ordering him to drink.

When it is finally time, they head to the magnificent ship that will host the whole wedding.

As Eric greets his guests, Robin stays in the background, avoiding being seen by the likes of King George and Leopold whom he loves to steal from the most.

Everyone is finally in their seats and the orchestra starts to play. Little girls throw flowers on the red carpet laying on the main deck, the last one holds Regina's hand, barely old enough to walk steadily on her little legs. Regina's smile is resplendent, illuminating her whole face and Robin is breath-taken. The silky light blue fabric of her dress hugs her form perfectly, and despite the rather high heels she is wearing, her steps are assured.

Ariel appears, her eyes already set on Eric, a tentative and shy smile on her lips; she clutches her bouquet, moving slowly in her white gown with a puffy skirt and matching long sleeves. She grabs the Prince's hand as soon as she is close enough to him and gives the flowers to Regina.

Robin doesn't listen to a word the priest says during the ceremony, his attention solely on the beautiful teary-eyed woman who watches the couple fondly.

Just as Eric and Ariel exchange the rings, surprised shouts are heard from the left side and all turn towards the source A giant wave approaches the ship, carrying Triton, Henry, Ursula and a few other merfolk.

"I could not let my youngest daughter get married without being here," Triton says, brushing the tears from Ariel's face who ran to him. "Go and be happy my darling, you have my blessing."

Nothing matches the joy on the young woman's face after his declaration, not even Regina's own delighted look.

Rings are put on the proper fingers, sweet kisses are exchanged, applause explodes all around, congratulations are cried out and Robin finds himself dreaming about sharing this with Regina.

After a few dances, Regina and Robin step away from the circle of guests and walk hand in hand to the ship's bow. Robin embraces Regina from behind as she traces the recently installed figurehead, an Ariel look alike.

She sighs contently as she leans back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know it must not have been easy to come here, knowing all those people would be invited too and probably very unhappy at your presence. So, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to accompany me."

Robin scoffs slightly. "You know I would do anything for you, there is no need for that. Besides I wouldn't have been able to have a moment's rest if you had gone alone."

Regina turns in his arms. "Still, I would like to thank you _properly_." The emphasis on the last part combined with the dangerous and coy glint in her eyes make Robin gulp.

"You mean..." and she nods. "Here?"

"Come with me," she says, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her towards the narrow wooden stairs they just climbed. On the main deck, she opens a door leading to the inferior level.

"I found this place while exploring earlier," she whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Robin asks a tad too loud and Regina puts a hand over his mouth to shush him.

"Because the kitchen is at the end of the corridor and you don't want us to attract attention before anything has started, do you?"

Now that he focuses on it, he can hear the clinking of cutlery and pots. He is pretty sure there is some shouting too, something about a crab maybe.

She moves them forward a bit further, opening the third door on the left and tugging him inside.

The room is dark, only a dirty porthole provides a ray of light and he is left momentarily blinded until his eyes get used to the low luminosity. When they finally do, he sees barrels everywhere and Regina standing among them, unlacing her dress slowly.

His jaw falls slack as he realises what she is about to do. He steps towards her to help her or stop her he isn't sure.

She shakes her head. "No, you sit here and let me do the rest," she orders seductively, pushing him backwards until he sits on one of the barrels.

She makes a show of letting the silky fabric slide along her body and his mouth goes dry, she doesn't have any undergarments underneath. She really planned it all and she knows exactly what renders him weak.

"Do you like your thank you present so far?" She murmurs.

"You know I always do," he replies, letting his gaze hungrily hover over her form.

She steps closer slowly, very slowly and Robin is certain she is torturing him on purpose.

When she is finally in arms reach he tries to put his hands on her hips but she stops him and shakes her head.

"No, no, no, keep your hands to yourself."

"I thought this was my reward?"

"Doesn't mean I can't have some fun, does it?" Regina counters coyly right in his ear before biting the lobe gently as she sits on his lap. "One of us is overdressed," she adds, unbuttoning his pressed shirt, courtesy of Eric, and scratching her nails over the newly uncovered skin.

"One of us has been under dressed all day without me noticing," he hisses as she flicks one of his nipples playfully and he itches to return the favour.

She chuckles against his jaw, stopping for only a moment the bites and licks she is laving against his neck to reply. "Do you know how difficult it is to take off a corset? I didn't want to waste time with that."

He is distracted from her words by the hand that slowly caresses its way down his chest and abdomen. It soon pauses at his breeches, unlacing them leisurely, and his erection is already straining against its confines towards the wandering hand.

He sighs in relief as it finally springs free before moaning as Regina encircles his girth in her small hand. Up and down, up and down, as the sounds that leave his mouth are becoming louder. She kisses him for the first time since they stepped into the room, swallowing his moans, and it's raw, intense, tongues duelling for control and he finds that he loves the sweet taste of sugar from the cake left in her mouth.

Regina feels his arms moving to encircle her waist and she breaks the kiss, smirking at his protest.

"Hands to yourself," she reminds him, and his pout is quite adorable in her opinion. She gets up and kneels between his legs.

His eyes widen dramatically. "You don't have to," he stutters and she smiles fondly, because she knows she doesn't have to, he has never asked or forced her to do anything she didn't wish to.

"But I want to," she states simply. Her left hand goes back to its teasing, up and down, up and down, a nail scratching while she licks his balls and makes her way towards the head. She takes it in her mouth, her tongue circling it and he whimpers, his hips bucking.

She relaxes her jaw, taking more of his shaft in her mouth inch by inch, trying to control her gag reflex. She hasn't done this to him very often, he is usually the one who enjoys pleasuring her this way, but a burst of self-confidence and curiosity- she wants to know if she can truly satisfy him the way he does her- pushed her to do it.

It gets easier, and after a few moments, her head is bobbing up and down more rapidly. She can feel how tense he is, how he tries to stop his hips from moving and choking her. His moans are becoming more breathless and erratic, she enjoys each noise so much it makes her even wetter.

The hand that isn't around his cock strokes his leg, his belly, rising goosebumps on his skin.

He is close, she feels it and the floor is hard under her knees, she has a second of hesitation, suddenly unsure if she should keep going or …

He solves her dilemma by threading his fingers through her dark tresses and pulling slightly.

"Come here," he whispers, his voice hoarse, and she complies, rising up slowly. She winces a bit, her knees protesting as she kneels over Robin's lap, putting them on each side of his thighs.

She lets him embrace her, the warmth of his touch against her skin has her exhaling contently. They kiss again, taking their sweet time now. She groans in his mouth when he cups a breast and then mimics her earlier actions until he is at her mound, leaving tensed muscles in his wake.

His thumb is at her clit, one finger at her opening and he is still kissing her. She bites his lower lip when he adds a second finger. She is wet already, very wet and she feels more warmth pooling in her belly from his ministrations.

He scissors his fingers, stretching her until she stops him.

"Don't you want more of your reward?" She asks.

Robin grins cheekily and brings his fingers to his mouth. "Oh believe me, Milady, I'm quite happy with my reward already.".

Regina blushes, passing her tongue over her own lips as he licks his digits clean.

"I'm not sure what tastes better," he says. "The sugary sweetness of your mouth after a piece of cake or this. Maybe you can help me decide?"

She flushes even more, she isn't shy but there is just something about the way Robin says and does things during their intimate moments that makes everything seem dirty. Still, she kisses him without hesitation, relishing her own flavour.

"Hmmm, I would say it's a draw," she declares as they break the kiss.

He snorts. "Yes, that is what I thought too. I guess I will just have to get both from now on."

"I guess so," she breathes, guiding his shaft to her opening and sliding down his length, both whimpering at the sensation of him filling her.

"So tight, my love, so warm and tight," he sighs.

His hands on her hips control her movements but her position on the barrel is uncomfortable so she sits and stretches her legs until her feet touch the wall behind Robin. She uses it as leverage, changing the angle, placing her hands behind her on the edge of the barrel and leaning back.

Robin swears as she squeezes her walls, he was already close before this but now... He tries to slow down, Regina is not quite there yet and it may be his reward but he will be damned if they leave this room unsatisfied.

Regina throws her head back when he touches her clit, she moans loudly, palming her breast, pinching the nipple.

Robin leans down, sucking at her other nipple hungrily.

She feels her release coming, the added sensations of his mouth and thumb sending her nerve endings on fire.

"I'm so close," she whimpers.

"Me too," Robin pants and he applies more pressure on her clit until she cries out.

She sees white for a moment, her muscles shake uncontrollably, her walls squeeze him and it makes him tumble over the edge.

He comes inside her, thrusting a few times until they ride out their orgasm. He brings her against him, she feels him going soft inside her but she doesn't want to be parted from him in any way just yet.

"Well, I would say this is the best thank you present I have ever received," he says, kissing her forehead, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she replies, pressing a kiss right above his heart.

"How could I not? You really are a true wonder, Regina."

"You're not so bad yourself."

They stay silent for a few moments, their breathing evening out. They are smiling when they get dressed again, adjusting clothes, brushing hair, smoothing wrinkles, but despite their best efforts, Regina's dress has spent too much time on the ground.

They are back on the main deck for the last dance and Ariel insists on sharing it with her dearest friend and maid of honour. She looks Regina up and down and is about to comment on her appearance but seems to think better of it and shrugs, grabbing her hand and swaying them to the rhythm.

Eric gives Robin a glass of wine, toasting him with a wink.

"I hope we will have as much fun as you two," the Prince says and Robin laughs.

"I'm sure you will."

They watch the two former mermaids who changed their lives forever and for the better. Life is good indeed.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	6. Epilogue: Of Hot Springs & 1st Christmas

_A/N: I haven't touched this story in a while but it was always in the plan to write an epilogue and what better occasion than Christmas? This is dedicated to my darling Em, Lillie Grey, who has always been a big supporter of this story. Thank you to Manon/Lolymoon for her input. This one is rated M. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays._

* * *

 **Epilogue: Of hot springs and first Christmas**

The inky black sky slowly recedes as touches of blue and pink appear, preceding a lazy sunrise on the horizon and Regina's eyes snap open. She snuggles deeper against Robin's side for a moment, basking in the warmth of his bare skin against hers under the heavy furs that cover them. She presses a kiss above his heart before slowly raising up.

She smiles fondly as he scrunches his nose, the arm she had been lying on moving aimlessly, trying to recapture her in its embrace and falling back down on the makeshift bed when it fails. Robin groans, turning to move closer to her spot but he remains asleep.

Regina puts on some of the warmer clothes Robin has given her recently. 'Winter is coming', he said, 'we need to prepare for it'. Not for the first time, those words confused her, the concept of seasons still difficult for her to grasp. From what she has gathered, it mostly means nature slowly going to sleep for a few months, temperatures dropping, shorter days; she isn't sure how much she'll like it. After spending all her life in deep cold waters with little light, she has gotten used quite quickly to seeing the sun every day and feeling its warmth.

Apart from the couple of Merry Men keeping watch through the night, Regina is always the first one up, can't start a new day without doing her morning swim. She heads to the river that borders the camp, shedding her clothes when she gets close enough to it, always eager to dive in her favourite element, she is still a mermaid at heart even if she no longer has the tail to show for it. She stops dead in her tracks when she finds her little corner of paradise inaccessible. She tentatively raises a foot to the surface of the water to test it and hisses as it comes in contact, the burning sensation unexpected. She pulls away hastily, the water has become solid and so cold it stings.

Sighing, she shrugs her clothes back on and leaves regretfully. She walks back to the camp, Robin is awake, sitting beside Little John by the fire, preparing breakfast. He looks her up and down when she comes into view and frowns when he notices her crossed expression and that she is completely dry.

"Hmm, what has my love in such a foul mood so early in the morning?" He asks, pressing a kiss on her temple as she leans against him on the log.

"I couldn't enter the water. It's solid, no way to get in," she replies, burrowing herself under his arm, pouting, and he drapes a heavy fur across her shoulders.

"Ah, the first frost of the season. I'm sorry my darling, I thought we had more time," he says, squeezing her against him, rubbing her arms over the fur to infuse warmth.

"You mean this is a common occurrence?" Regina asks, her perfectly shaped eyebrows rising high in surprise.

"I'm afraid it is," Robin answers, trying to contain his amusement at her betrayed expression. "We will have to head south, it's warmer down there."

Little John presses a bowl of hot broth in Regina's hands. "I'll tell the men to get prepared," he announces, leaving the two lovebirds, as he likes to call them, behind.

She doesn't really understand most of the Merry Men's enthusiasm for the changing weather, why it could be cause to rejoice, and she questions Robin about it. He gets this puzzled look he usually sports when her ignorance for the ways of the human world becomes glaring, and then a soft smile pulls at his lips and he tells her of the upcoming ceremonies and rituals to remember the birth of the son of God. A Messiah who was sent to Earth to preach God's words and put humankind back on the right track. He tries not to get into the most gruesome details of the story, wants to keep the joyful spirit up but he can see that she is about to burst with even more questions and he isn't sure he is the right person to answer them.

Mercifully, Friar Tuck arrives to talk to him and Robin gives him his seat eagerly, pretexting he needs to help with the preparations. He is barely up that they are already deeply engrossed in a theological debate and comparing the beliefs between the merfolk and humans. He shakes his head at their antics.

It's not long before they are on the road, and it's a new routine that Regina discovers. They go from villages to villages, always staying right on the outside, trying not to attract too much attention to themselves, for if the people love them for their generous redistribution of riches, the local sheriffs do not feel the same way. The Merry Men organize the heists -smaller, less risky affairs now that they are travelling, not yet settled in a safe camp-, while the women and elders go to the various markets to replenish their rapidly diminishing provisions.

They point Regina to the little stalls selling biscuits and beautifully crafted figures representing the main characters of the Nativity she is told. She leaves more coins than she is asked for on the counter of a grandmother and her two young granddaughters who are carefully and painstakingly painting candles, and accepts the grateful hug they give her in return.

She sways to the rhythm of the carols and is pulled in the circle of dancers by a lively young woman who attempts to teach her the steps. Though not used to do such things with her recently acquired appendices, she is a quick learner, and her friends from camp have to drag her out for she would stay there all day if she could.

She laughs and cries as they sit to watch a play retelling the story of the Christians people. Everyday in every town they visit, Regina never gets tired of the celebrations.

Her favourite moment though comes at nightfall when they gather around the campfire, and Regina can finally curl up against Robin after hours of separation. They all eat and exchange tales and memories of past voyages, it reminds her of the stories old mermen used to tell. They had travelled long and far to lands where everything was white and still and unbearably gelid, they would narrate to fascinated children, where almost nothing could stand to live for it was too inhospitable. Only huge beasts as white as the snow they stalked silently across, and their elusive preys who were sometimes lucky enough to escape in the ocean and sometimes weren't.

The Merry Men, even if they are grown and well-traveled themselves, are no less captivated as she shares those memories of her childhood, and the youngests of the group claim that they will one day go to these lands to fight the beasts. The others cheer them on indulgently, as they pretend to enact an epic battle between man and animal.

As she laughs and claps at their exaggerated growls and war cries, Regina can't believe how lucky she is to have found those people and this loving man by her side. Though, even if it is a time to revel in what she now has, a part of her can't help but think about what she has left behind.

She tries not to let it show but Robin is so in tune with her moods after months spent together that he immediately notices the dimmed light in her eyes, the slight downturn of her mouth as her thoughts drift away from the scene in front of them. He can easily guess where her mind has wandered. He knows how much she misses her father and her friends from under the sea, although she doesn't talk much about them anymore, eager as she is to build a future in this human world she has dreamed so often to join.

He hasn't told her yet what the final destination of this trip is, he wants to keep it a surprise as long as possible, but seeing her like this, he becomes convinced she needs a distraction.

The perfect opportunity presents itself just two days later as they reach the Maritime Kingdom's north border. During their past winter journeys, the Merry Men have found several hideouts throughout the realms they cross, and this one is probably Robin's favourite. He decides to make a day of it with his love. After they have shared breakfast with the rest of the men, Robin prepares a basket and leads Regina away, blindfolding her when they have put some distance between them and the camp.

She is never one to refuse a game and she tries to guess where he could possibly take them but he keeps mum, only letting escape a chortle at some of her most ludicrous suggestions. When they reach the intended location, Robin stands behind Regina and slowly unties the cloth, letting it drop to the ground.

Regina gasps in wonder as she takes in the scenery in front of her eyes, the light fumes above the hot spring, the preserved patch of green grass around them, a little clearing untouched by the season. She takes off her shoes, wiggling her toes in the lush ground before testing the water, letting out a squeal as she finds it deliciously warm. She drops her clothes and dives in, playfully splashing Robin as she goes.

He laughs at her eagerness, watching as she swims underwater, the crystal clear surface allowing him to observe her progress. She is tireless, exploring and swimming from one side to the other, testing the depth, and he lets her, busying himself with setting up their picnic.

She calls for him after a while, a radiant smile on her lips and a coy look in her eyes. It's a dangerous combination as far as he is concerned for he would go anywhere and do anything she asks when she beckons him this way. His garments join hers on the grass and he slowly makes his way to her.

She meets him where they can both still feel the stones beneath their feet, linking her hands behind his head, threading her fingers in his hair, touching her lips to his gently at first, and then more intensely when he opens his mouth to taste her.

He always thinks that it's because she hasn't needed air for so long that she is able to kiss him to oblivion, overwhelming his senses until he is lightheaded. He never lets go though, as usual she seems to sense when he is hitting the limit and eases slightly away from him.

"Thank you," she whispers,rubbing her nose against his sweetly, as he gulps in some much needed oxygen.

He smiles at her. "I take it this little outing pleases my Lady?" He surmises, letting his hands wander along her back, combing through the length of dark locks dripping droplets of water as he lifts them and weaves them around his fingers.

"You know it does," she replies. "I needed this moment away," she admits. "This place is wonderful, how did you find it?" She asks, closing her eyes as his caresses became more daring, his right hand which held her waist making its way up, the muscles tensing under his thumb until he reaches her breast.

"Completely by chance. I too needed a moment away and I wandered into the woods. I stumbled here and it was so peaceful I spent hours lying on the ground or in the water without realising how much time had passed. My men were besides themselves when I finally made my way back to the camp," he tells her, watching as she forces her eyes open, as they turn darker with her arousal, his thumb now flicking an erect nipple.

She hmms as much in reply to his words as to his ministrations. "I'm glad you decided to share this with me," she exhales, throwing her head back as he nips at her pulse point.

He walks a few steps, bending over her, making her lie down until her back is resting on the surface. Her thighs circle his hips, ankles crossing beneath his ass, bringing their pelvis in contact, feeling his hardness against her mound. He groans against her skin and she moans loudly.

She is weightless in her favourite element, his lips and teeth leaving a trail of fire on her flushing skin and it's as close to heaven as she ever wants to get. He sucks on her nipples in turn, lavishes them with his tongue and she arches her back so much her head falls back under the water, only her nose and mouth still above. With his mouth at work, his fingers are far from inactive, a hand supports her back while the other dances its way to her mound.

He caresses her outer folds, his thumb finding her clit and she whimpers, clutching his arm. He enters her with one finger and her breath catches, he adds a second and she gasps. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out and rubbing her clit and her thighs tenses around him. She is moaning continuously now, her nails embedded in the skin just above his elbow.

"More, more," she manages to say and he happily complies, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

She is close, she is so close she can't keep her eyes open, and then her muscles seize and her release hits her in a wave of heat, she sees white behind her eyelids and she cries out Robin's name.

He will never get tired of the sight of her coming undone and he has to prolong it as much as possible, slowing his thrusts but not stopping them, sending aftershocks rippling through her until she lets out a breathy 'Stop'.

He gives her a few moments to recover, the tips of his fingers drawing patterns on her sensitive skin. She finds the strength to surge up, throwing her arms around his neck, her chest against his and she is panting but smiling blissfully.

"We haven't been able to do this in a while," she murmurs, pressing her lips to his, kissing him lazily.

"A terrible shame," he replies. "We can't let that happen again," he grins as she chuckles.

"Definitely not," she sneaks a hand down and wraps it around his shaft, making him hiss. He has been hard for a while and seeing her in ecstasy has done nothing to alleviate the pressure. He feels ready to explode and she knows it, his little minx.

A nail rakes his length and then he fills her hand as she strokes him up and down. He crushes her against him, sinking his teeth where her neck joins her shoulder, grunting as he lets go, running his tongue over the mark he has left behind. She rubs his shaft against her slit, slowly guiding him inside and they both sigh in relief. They stay unmoving for a minute as he lets her adjust, the water flowing around them.

She rises up until only the tip remains in and he holds her hips, setting a slow pace as she descends back down. They increase speed as pleasure rapidly builds up. No words are necessary, never have been, they are always oddly aware of what the other need, and right now, Regina knows Robin is holding back for her sake. She can feel it in how tense his muscles are, in the way he is biting his bottom lip to stifle a groan, can see it as sweat pearls at his brow.

She increases the tempo and he follows her lead until he can barely control himself anymore, his thrusts becoming erratic. He slithers a hand back to her clit and she is still sensitive enough that it only takes a few strokes of his thumb to have her tightening even more around him. He thrusts and he strokes and he bites his lip, drawing blood, until she is whimpering his name again, the volume going up the nearer she is to coming. He joins her, grunting her name against her skin, seeking her lips, and they both let go together, their releases hitting them at the same time.

Robin's legs which were so taut a moment ago, give way beneath him, and they drift from the shore, floating in the middle of the spring, still joined, sated. He lies on his back, draping Regina over him, he hasn't felt this relaxed in a while.

She feels so content she could purr like a cat, she wishes they could stay there indefinitely and she tells him so, manages to extract a promise of returning every year that he is only too happy to grant.

They enjoy the warm water for a few more moments before swimming to the bank to dry off and slip their clothes back on.

"You know, I think I'm really starting to feel the Christmas spirit you all talk about," Regina says after they have put away what's left of their picnic, smiling brightly.

"Well, I'm glad," Robin replies, an amused expression on his face, his dimples on show. "If I had known that's what it took I would have found a similar place sooner," he quips, bringing her against him to press a sweet kiss against her lips.

"I am not objecting at all," she grins.

She is in a much better mood when they return to the camp and she appreciates the last part of their journey that much more. She starts to recognize the roads the closer they get to Ariel and Eric's castle by the sea, but she dares not hope.

On Christmas Eve, they ascend the steps to the castle's entrance and Regina can barely contain her glee when the doors open and reveal her dear friend standing there to welcome them. They embrace tightly, Regina looking down in wonder at the small bump she can feel beneath the waistline of Ariel's dress.

The redhead's eyes are brimming with tears of joy and Regina hugs her again, the both of them laughing, giddy at how happy they now are.

They feast with the royal family that night, a huge celebration reminding Regina of the wedding a few months before. As the clock strikes midnight and people start to exchange gifts, Robin and Eric lead Regina and Ariel outside. The beach is lit up with dozens and dozens of lanterns, reflecting on the surface, shining more brightly as the waves crash on the shore. The two women hold hands and their breath as they wait. On the twelfth strike, they see something moving between the waves and they approach slowly.

When they recognize their visitors, the tears start streaming down their faces and they move forward, uncaring about the precious fabric of their dresses. Ariel is surrounded by her father and her sisters and Regina jumps in Henry's arms, Ursula soon joining them.

They stay there for hours, catching up, sharing the important events of their lives, and when the sun rises and they say their goodbyes, the two young women feel light and ecstatic, even if parting from their loved ones will never be never easy.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Robin tells her when she steps into his embrace.

"You couldn't have found a better gift if you had tried," she whispers, rising on her tiptoes to lean her forehead against his and strokes his cheek softly.

"Oh but it's just the beginning Milady, I am going to spoil you rotten, we have years of Christmas to make up for," he promises her.


End file.
